


Honeymoon

by bellafarella



Series: Marriage [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Just Married, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Near Future, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, True Love, opening wedding gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David and Patrick go on their honeymoonor I don't do well with summaries and a lot of other things also happen.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is part 2 of 'The Best Day's of Patrick's life'. 
> 
> The original female characters are based off of myself and 2 of my best friends - we went to Cuba together not the place they go to for their honeymoon in this story, I have been there however ;) hahah
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!! I am veryyyyy new at writing for David and Patrick so please any commentary helps! Thanks :D

The morning after their wedding, David and Patrick pack as much as they can into their car, and the rest of their wedding gifts are put into the Rose car and in Stevie’s car. Mid-morning, everyone drives back to Schitt’s Creek, some more hungover than others from the amazing wedding reception the night before. All three cars drive to David and Patrick’s apartment to help them unload everything. 

The Rose’s (Stevie included because who are we kidding, she’s a Rose) say their goodbyes to David and Patrick, wishing them a “Bon voyage!” for their honeymoon they will be going on the next day for one week. 

“Can we start opening gifts?” David asks looking all the unopened gifts scattered in their living room. 

Patrick suppresses a laugh, shaking his head. “David, we need to finish packing for our honeymoon,” He says before heading into the bedroom with their bags from the night before.

“But,” David says before following Patrick into the bedroom. “We can’t just leave them unopened scattered across our entire living room,” He says, his arms flailing around. 

Patrick steps in front of his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. Instinctively, David wraps his arms around his neck. Patrick says, “How about we finish packing, have some lunch, and then we can open the gifts together?” 

David sighs but smiles sweetly before kissing him softly on the lips. “Fine,” He says exaggeratedly with his lips pressed tightly together. 

Patrick grins at him. “You really have gotten so much better at compromising,” He says with a smirk.

“Mm,” David says suppressing a grin of his own. “Well, my insanely hot husband is worth compromising with.” 

Patrick laughs lowly before kissing him again, this time with a bit more heat and passion to it. David moans into his mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips and tasting him. After a beat, Patrick pulls back, untangling himself from David. David actually pouts. “Common, our stuff isn’t going to pack itself,” Patrick says.

It doesn’t take them long to pack since Patrick had started packing for them a couple of days ago. Though, David has been complaining for the last half hour about how starving he is. Patrick ordered them a pizza once he started complaining so that once they would finish packing the food would arrive. And right as they plopped down on the sofa, their buzzer rang. Patrick got up to let the delivery man up. They sit together on the sofa with a slice each and the pizza box on their coffee table with a couple of juices. 

They finished the large pizza; Patrick was hungrier than he thought he was. 

“Now can we open the gifts?” David asks after putting away the empty pizza box and their finished juice bottles. 

Patrick chuckles. “Yes, David, now we can open the gifts,” He says looking over the sofa to where David stands in the kitchen. He sees his face light up as he rushes back over to him. He kisses him softly on the lips, Spiderman style, before going to grab the biggest gift. Patrick shakes his head, of course.

/

There are some gifts they can absolutely use around their place. There are some gifts that they- mainly David- despise. 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do with this hideous bowl?” David asks holding up a huge bowl with different colored polka dots all over it. “This looks like something you would find at a garage sale, or at a flea market.” David looks offended that they received this as a gift. Actually, he definitely is offended that they received this as a wedding gift.

“We could use it for punch if we throw a dinner party or for chips?” Patrick supplies trying to give the bowl a fair shot. David looks at him like he lost his damn mind. “Yeah, it’s really bad.”

“Yeah,” David says simply. He puts the bowl back into the box and pushes it aside. “I don’t even want it in the house. We can’t just throw it out… Can we?”

“Depends who it’s from?” Patrick says but it comes out more of a question.

David picks up the card that was inside the box. “From Bob and Gwen,” David reads. He looks at Patrick expectedly. 

“Yeah, we can throw it out, it’s not like we are ever going to have them over,” Patrick says.

David sighs a breath of relief. “I love you so much,” He says before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick laughs but a small blush paints his cheeks. He loves to please his husband, even in small ways like allowing him to throw out a hideous bowl. 

David takes another box wrapped in silver wrapping paper, it looks really well wrapped. He rips it open and squeals with excitement. He holds the box open and it’s a Keurig. “Patrick!” David says like Patrick isn’t sitting right next to him and can see him holding the box. 

“I see it,” Patrick says with a small chuckle. 

“Now we don’t have to wait till we get to the store to have good coffee,” David says. A couple years back they were finally able to get that espresso machine for the store, thanks to sales being very good. 

“Now we don’t have to drink so much of it at the store since we have our own at home,” Patrick adds with a small smirk.

“Mm, well, let’s not make any rash decisions,” David says. He reads the box some more and says shocked, “Oh my God, Patrick, it even comes with a milk frother and Starbucks pods!”

“Wow, would you look at that,” Patrick says sarcastically. David glares at him but Patrick has a smirk and is trying so hard not to laugh. “Who’s it from?”

David takes the card that is taped to the top of the box and opens it. “It’s from my parents,” He says giving Patrick a side glance. 

They manage to get through all the gifts with David opening most of them and Patrick discarding all of the gift wrapping. They manage to find a place for everything they are keeping, and the handful- okay maybe more than a handful- of gifts that they need to get rid of are back in boxes in the far corner of the living room. They will deal with it after their honeymoon. David goes about setting up the Keurig so that they can have some coffee tomorrow morning before they head out for their flight. 

Everything is set for their flight tomorrow morning, the apartment is clean, and they are beat. It’s about seven o’clock at night so they curl up together on the sofa with a Sandra Bullock rom-com on the TV, neither really paying that much attention but rather on each other. They’ll kiss each other lazily, or play with each others fingers as they hold each other. 

David’s head is now in Patrick’s lap and he can hear the faint nose of his steady breathing. He runs his fingers through David’s hair and caresses his cheek. He says, “Common, let’s go to bed.” 

David breathes deeply as he lifts himself back up. He doesn’t say anything; he just grabs Patrick’s hand and leads him to their bedroom. Seemingly too tired for his night-time skin care routine, David undresses to his t-shirt and briefs before climbing into bed. Patrick does the same before closing all the lights. He sets an alarm on his phone, early enough for them both to take a shower and get ready, have a little breakfast with coffee, and make it to the airport on time. He also texts Stevie to make sure she is still good to drive them. She is so Patrick plugs his phone into his charger and turns in bed to face David. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick says softly.

“Mm,” David says softly before moving in closer. He kisses Patrick softly on the lips before he whispers, “Goodnight, Patrick.”

/

Patrick wakes up and it’s still complete darkness in the room. He reaches for his phone and sees that it’s almost 2:30 am. Their flight is at 7 am, and Stevie is supposed to come get them at 4 o’clock. He turns off the alarm he had set since he’s now awake. David’s arms are slung around Patrick’s waist and his head are half on Patrick’s pillow. He smiles softly as he turns around in David’s arms to face him. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead. David’s arms tighten around him and he chuckles softly. 

Patrick whispers, “David…”

David moans softly pressing himself against Patrick.  _ Oh _ , Patrick thinks as he feels the start of David’s erection pressed against him. He kisses David softly on the lips, a hand caressing his face. 

“Mm,” David moans into Patrick’s mouth as he starts to wake up and kiss him back. 

Patrick presses himself against David, wanting to be even closer to him. David grabs Patrick’s leg and hooks it over his hip before he starts to grind against him. 

“Fuck, _ David _ ,” Patrick moans out as their hard cocks rub against each other through the fabric of their boxers. 

“ _ Patrick _ ,” David moans back. “Do we- do we have enough time?” He asks a little out of breath.

“Quickly, yes,” Patrick says as he kisses David’s neck in that spot he loves so much. 

“Good, now take these off,” David says impatiently tugging at Patrick’s boxers. Patrick removes his as David removes his own briefs before getting in between David’s legs. He leans forward and kisses him with more force than before, more passion. 

David moans into his mouth, grabbing at his perfect ass trying to pull him closer. “ _ Patrick _ , I need you now,” He says breathlessly. 

A deep moan comes out of Patrick’s mouth at that. He loves it when David tells him how much he needs him inside of him. He reaches for the lube in their bedside drawer before slicking up a couple fingers. He inserts one and David is already begging for more so he adds the other. 

“Your cock,  _ I need your cock, baby _ ,” David moans as his back arches when Patrick hits that sweet spot inside of him.

“ _ Fuck _ , David,” Patrick moans before kissing him deeply. “You’re so sexy,” He says as he strokes his cock to get it nice and ready for him. He pushes the head into David and he’s gripping onto his lower back and his ass pulling him in. Patrick pushes all the way in and kisses David deeply as he starts to thrust in and out of him. 

It’s fast and rough and  _ so fucking deep _ . It doesn’t take long until they’re both moaning out the others name as they tip over the edge. 

Patrick collapses on top of David, not caring that his cum is now stuck in between them. He pulls out of him slowly and kisses him deeply. David parts his lips slightly, allowing Patrick’s tongue in. 

He pulls his head back enough to look at him in the eyes, as much as he can in the darkness, and says, “Let’s go take a shower.”

/

They find their seats on the plane, Patrick sits next to the window and David sits in the middle but praying the seat next to him stays empty. It doesn’t, a girl in her early twenties sits down next to him but turns to look at the row next to her where most likely her friends are sitting together and they start talking. 

After the plane takes off and they’re steady in the air David lifts the arm rest between him and Patrick. He asks, “Do you mind if I sleep? I’m feeling very tired now after this morning's activities,” with a smirk on his lips.

Patrick blushes slightly thinking of that morning. “Go ahead, I’ll probably do the same,” He says before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

David puts his eye mask on and rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder wrapping his arm around Patrick’s and intertwining their fingers. Patrick smiles fondly at his husband before kissing him on the head. Patrick puts his ear-buds in and listens to some calming music as he leans his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes, trying to get at least a bit of sleep. 

 

David kisses Patrick on the cheek before moving to kiss him on the lips. Patrick’s eyelids flutter before they open and he sees his husband looking at him sweetly. He pauses his music and takes his ear-buds out. David says, “We’re about to land.”

“Okay,” Patrick says simply before leaning in to kiss him a bit more. David smiles against his lips before kissing him back, keeping it sweet. 

/

They exit the plane and walk into the airport. “Finally made it to Jamaica,” Patrick says as he takes David’s hand and leads him to get their checked luggage. 

“Finally,” David repeats, squeezing Patrick’s hand and giving him a sweet smile.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been here,” Patrick says, “Weren’t you a jetsetter in a previous life?” with a smirk on his lips.

“Um, yes I was, I’ve been to some of the most amazing places in the world,” David says pointedly. “I just didn’t really spend a lot of time on beaches. If you haven’t noticed, I like to wear sweaters.”

Patrick can’t help the laugh that escapes. “Oh, trust me, David, I’ve noticed,” He says with a small smile. David rolls his eyes at him making Patrick laugh more. 

/

They make it to the resort in Runaway Bay, and it’s beautiful. They check-in at the front desk, and once they have their keys they head up to their room. 

They unpack their necessities, leaving the rest for later. 

“Let’s change into our swim trunks and head down to the pool or the beach,” Patrick says as he steps up behind David who’s setting up his skin care routine in the bathroom. He wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him on the neck. “We can get a drink and relax, go get some food after.”

Making sure everything is straightened out and in the order he needs, David then turns in Patrick’s arms, wrapping his own around his shoulders. He kisses him softly on the lips. “Whatever you want, we’ll do,” He says with a small smirk. “As long as we do get food because I will need to eat at some point.”

Patrick suppresses a laugh and nods. He leans forward to kiss him again before detangling from him to get ready. 

/

They walk around the resort to get a feel for where everything is so they won’t get lost at any point during their stay. They find out that they have a choice of three restaurants they can reserve to dine in that is separate from the buffet so they make sure to do this right away. They make their way to the pool and see that it’s a little crowded so they head to the beach. They get a couple of chairs under an umbrella; they’re quite pale so just in case they start to feel their skin to burn they at least can get some shade. There’s a beach bar a few feet away that is part of their resort so David goes to get them a couple of drinks while Patrick sets up their little area. 

“I got us some pina coladas, simply because the man insisted we try them,” David says as he rejoins his husband at their beach chairs. He hands Patrick his before sitting on his chair. “Cheers to us,” David says tapping his cup to Patrick’s.

Patrick grins at him. “To us,” He repeats before taking a sip. “ _ Mmm _ ,” He moans out. This is really good.

“Okay, first off, love that moan you just made but keep it for the bedroom, I don’t need others hearing the sexy noises that are reserved solely for me,” David says before taking a sip. “Secondly, this is really good,” He adds, repeating the thought Patrick had aloud.

Patrick laughs and can’t help the little blush that colors his cheeks. It still makes him blush whenever David compliments him. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it…” Patrick teases, “It just tastes  _ so good _ ,” with another small moan.

They are both sitting on their chairs facing each other, their legs in between the chairs, feet in the sand. David takes his sunglasses off to look at him in the eyes. He says, “You keep teasing me like that I’m going to have to take you right here,” with a smirk playing at his lips.

“Oh is that right?” Patrick says with his own smirk. 

David nods and says, “Correct.”

Patrick puts his cup down on the chair carefully not to spill it. He removes his t-shirt over his head and picks his drink back up. He takes another sip, all while making eye contact with David. He moans a little more dramatically this time when the liquidy goodness hits his tongue, “ _ Mmmm, _ Am I turning you on, David?”

David bites his bottom lip watching his sexy husband shirtless and moaning in front of him is most definitely turning him on. He puts his drink down and runs his hands up Patrick’s exposed thighs and under as much of his swim trunks as he could. He’s leaned in close to Patrick that he licks Patrick’s lips tasting a bit of the pina colada before parting his lips with his tongue. Patrick allows David’s tongue to taste his mouth and he does the same, bringing his hands up to hold David’s face close. With one hand on the back of David’s neck, he pulls him in closer, making their kiss that much deeper, more passionate. 

David slows their kiss down, bringing his hands up Patrick’s chest to his face. He looks him in the eyes, hands on both sides of his neck. “You are  _ always _ turning me on,” David says with emphasis. “My sexy husband,” He adds before kissing him softly on the lips. 

David picks his drink back up and leans back on his chair with his legs out in front of him. “This is nice,” He says simply taking in the view of the ocean in front of them.

Patrick shakes his head to clear the naughty thoughts he was having. He nods at what David said. “Yeah, it is,” He says. He stands up and says, “I think I’m gonna go in the water. Would you like to join me?”

“Um no,” David says like it’s obvious. 

Patrick leans over him and kisses him once on the lips. “Will you at some point this week?” He asks hopeful.

Patrick’s giving him that look and David can’t help but give him everything and anything he wants. He sighs dramatically and says, “Fine, yes, I will. Now go frolic in the water.”

Patrick suppresses a laugh. He says, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” David says. He puts his sunglasses back on and watches his husband go towards the ocean. He takes his phone out of their beach bag to take some pictures of Patrick. He takes some of him walking into the water, some as he re-emerges from underwater, and just some scenic pictures of the beach and ocean itself. He also snaps a selfie of him and his drink because why not.

/

Later that afternoon, David is very invested in his book so Patrick leaves him to it to go find the place where he can book their excursions. Patrick is the one who is very much into doing adventurous activities, David not so much. However, since they’ve been together a long time now, David knows to trust Patrick with the planning of these activities because they are always worth it. He lets his ‘take charge’ husband do his thing. It’s why he loves him so much.

Patrick sits down with the guy in charge of organizing the excursions and they go over all the options the resort offers. There are quite a few that intrigue Patrick. He books three excursions; the first one he thinks David might enjoy the most if only for the lunch and open bar, the second one he thinks David will enjoy only because it’s the most calm and relaxing excursion he booked, and the third he knows David will enjoy in the moment but will initially be scared of doing. 

Patrick heads back to the beach and sees David speaking to one of the workers, holding his book in his hands. 

“Great, you’re back,” David says with a bright smile when he sees Patrick approach. 

Patrick leans down to kiss David sweetly on the lips. “I am, and I booked us some great excursions,” Patrick says before sitting down on his chair facing David.

David gives him a look, he says, “Um, okay well anyway, this is Tyler. He brought us some new drinks since I needed one and couldn’t just leave our stuff here alone to go get some.”

Patrick laughs putting a hand on David’s thigh and squeezing. “Of course. Well, thank you for that, Tyler,” Patrick says taking the other drink from David. 

“It’s no problem,” Tyler says in a heavy Jamaican accent. “It was nice talking to you my man, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon.” 

“Thank you,” They both say before Tyler leaves them alone.

“He seemed nice,” Patrick says to his husband.

David turns to face him, he says, “Yes, he was… Um, what excursions did you book for us?”

Patrick chuckles. “You’ll love them, David,” He tells him before taking a long sip of his drink. “How about we head inside for some lunch?” 

“I would love some lunch,” David says immediately, “However, I would still like to know what excursions you planned for us to do here.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Patrick asks him, putting on a small pouty face. 

“Of course I trust you…” David says trailing off. His face is all scrunched up like he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

Patrick laughs. “Let’s go inside and I’ll tell you all about them,” He says as he stands. 

They pack up their things and head inside to the buffet. Once they have their food and a table, David asks again about the excursions so Patrick explains them to him.

“Tomorrow we will go on the ‘Cool Runnings Cruise to Dunn’s River Falls with lunch & open bar’,” He starts reading off the papers he has that describes each excursion. 

“Well, I like the idea of lunch and an open bar on a cruise,” David says before taking a bite of food.

Patrick suppresses a laugh, God he knows this man so well. “I figured. So it says that we will ‘climb on board a massive, luxury catamaran for an adventurous cruise to the tumbling cascades of Dunn’s River Falls. Go snorkeling in vibrant reef-packed waters, hike to the top of a 600-foot waterfall, and party onboard with an open bar and a live DJ to turn up the volume’,” Patrick reads off the paper. “I’ve heard the falls are incredible and it’s the main thing to see in Jamaica.”

David is nodding, his face looking like he’s trying to process all of that. “Mm, okay, um I’m a little nervous about a 600-foot waterfall but if you promise me I will not die in a river than I can get on board with this,” He says in a rush. 

Patrick chuckles. He reaches across the table to squeeze David’s hand. He says, “I promise you will not die in a river, David.” 

David nods along, pursing his lips at Patrick. “Mmk, so what’s the next one?” He asks.

“This one is not adventurous like the last, so it’ll be more your speed-“ Patrick starts to explain when David interrupts with a scoff. Patrick laughs but continues on, “it’s the Bob Marley tour. So we will get on a bus where they will make a stop and we can buy any, um, marijuana products-“

“Marijuana products?” David interrupts him again. His eyebrows are raised and he’s trying to suppress a laugh. “It’s Jamaica, Patrick, just say weed.”

“Well it’s not just weed, they also sell like brownies and teas,” He clarifies.

David hums. “I can get behind this excursion,” He says with a small smirk.

Patrick smiles at him. He continues, “Yeah so after that we will get to the tour of Bob Marley’s life here in Jamaica. It’ll be more of a calm excursion.”

“Okay so what’s the last one? I’m assuming not calm,” David asks, he seems nervous.

“Not so much, no,” Patrick says. “The last excursion we’ll do is the ‘Bobsleigh & Sky Explorer Tour at Mystic Mountain’.”

“Mm,” David interrupts, his lips tightly pressed together.

Patrick continues on, “So it says here ‘channel your inner cool running’s star and go for a wild ride through the jungle inspired by the beloved film and its intrepid Jamaican bobsleigh team. Whoosh down a 3281-foot track through the trees and then scope out the other outdoor attractions Mystic Mountain has to offer’. That sounds like fun, doesn’t it?” with a small smirk on his lips.

“We have very different definitions of fun,” David says. “Um, so I don’t really like the sound of ‘whooshing down a 3281-foot track through the trees’.”

“I promise you will not die in the mountains either,” Patrick says suppressing a laugh.

“Okay, mock me now but you’ll be sorry when you’re burying what’s left of this-“ He says waving his hands down his body, “-after whooshing down a track through the trees.”

Patrick can’t help but laugh, he is so ridiculous and extra sometimes but he can’t help but just love him all the same. “At least we will have an incredible experience before it all ends so horribly wrong,” Patrick teases. 

“Not funny, Patrick,” He says in a high-pitched voice, “Not funny.”

Patrick tries to stop his laughing. He grabs David’s hand on the table and intertwines their fingers. He says, “David, I would not let anything bad happen to you, ever. Trust me; it’ll be an amazing experience for us.”

David squeezes Patrick’s hand and sighs. He says, “Fine, I trust you,” with a small smile.  

/

The next day, they board the catamaran and set sail to the Dunn’s River Falls. As advertised, there is a DJ playing some lively music, an open bar, and they will be serving lunch after they finish at the falls. 

“Look at the water, it’s so blue,” Patrick says wrapping his arm across David’s shoulder. They’re sitting near the back of the catamaran overlooking the ocean.

David nods looking out at the ocean. He turns to look at Patrick and hooks his finger under his chin, pulling him into a kiss. Patrick’s hand moves to the back of David’s head, holding him in place, deepening their kiss. David moans softly as Patrick licks inside his mouth. They slow their kiss down and pull apart slightly, resting their foreheads against each other. They chuckle softly before looking back at the ocean. 

 

They get to the point where they need to disembark the catamaran. They have on some slip-resistant water shoes, which took a lot of convincing to get David to actually put them on. You would think telling him that these shoes could save his life would be enough. 

They make their way through the hike of the falls. The shoes are a big help in walking through literal waterfalls to make it up to the top. David tries to keep his complaining to a minimal since there are a lot of other people with them on the hike. Patrick tries to reassure him as much as possible. 

“You’re doing great, David,” Patrick calls up to him. He made sure to stay behind him so that in case he slips he can help him. 

“Thank you,” David says back and he sounds out of breath.

They make it to the top and it’s absolutely stunning. David smiles looking at the water falls and back at Patrick, “Well this is nice.”

“I wouldn’t have made us do this if I didn’t think it would be worth it, David. I know you better than that,” He says with a smug smile.

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and Patrick wraps his around David’s waist. He kisses him softly before looking into his eyes. “Thank you, it’s beautiful,” David says softly.

“You’re welcome,” Patrick says before kissing him one more time. 

They continue on with the group to make their way back so they can go into the water. They get back to the catamaran once they finished with the falls. The catamaran takes sail and they serve lunch. David could not be any more pleased in this moment. They eat together with a drink each, listening to the upbeat music the DJ is playing and looking out at the ocean, enjoying each others company. 

The catamaran makes a stop for those who would like to snorkel. Patrick snorkels, David does not, but David does take a lot of pictures of Patrick snorkeling.

/

David is a little bit past tipsy when they get back to their resort. They set themselves up at the pool this time, and David decides to get into the pool. Patrick stares at him shocked. He laughs when David makes his way to the bar in the pool. He watches as David takes a seat on the stool in the pool and speaks to the bartender for a moment. Patrick goes to sit at the edge of the pool, feet in the water, when he sees David walk back towards him through the water with a drink in each hand. 

David reaches him and hands him a drink. This time it’s mixed red and white. He says, “It’s a pina colada mixed with a strawberry daiquiri,” before taking a sip of it and moaning, “ _ fuck _ this is good.”

Patrick chuckles at his reaction. He takes a sip and also can’t help the small moan that escapes his mouth. “ _ Mmm _ , it is good,” He says. David stands in front of Patrick, between his legs, resting his arms on his thighs. “You look so good in the water,” Patrick says looking at his husband lovingly.

David poses putting a hand under his chin making Patrick chuckle. He says, “You just like to see me wet,” with a smirk.

Patrick shakes his head, pressing his lips together. He says teasingly, “I just like you looking up at me from in between my legs.”

David’s mouth opens in a small gasp. He licks his lips and bites his bottom lip. He says back, “I wish I could take you into my mouth right here.” He runs his hands up Patrick’s thighs and under his swim trunks, scratching lightly at the skin.

Patrick can feel his cock twitch at the words David just said. He leans forward and captures David’s lips in a searing kiss. David moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist. He pulls him into the water creating a big splash. 

Patrick pops his head back out from under the water. He pushes his hair back and  _ fuck _ does he look good doing it. “What the hell, David?” He asks smiling.

“Thought you need to cool down a bit, you know, from my erotic words turning you on so much,” David says as he pushes Patrick against the edge of the pool, trapping him with his arms. He kisses him deeply on the mouth, pressing him against the pool. He moves his lips to his neck and says teasingly, “Plus you look so good in the water.”

Patrick laughs at that. He moves them around so David is against the pools edge now. He dips back under water and swims away. He pokes his head back out from under the water a few feet away, giving him such a beautifully bright smile. David smiles back and follows his husband further into the pool. 

They enjoy their day at the pool, soaking in the sun, drinking and flirting. 

/

“I just don’t see why we need to leave  _ so  _ early just for a tour about Bob Marley’s life,” David complains, again, as they make their way to the lobby to get to the bus that will bring them to their destination for the tour.

“I don’t know, David, I didn’t set this tour up,” Patrick says. “It’s just one day, you’ll be fine. And you can sleep on the bus if you want.”

“Oh, I’m definitely sleeping on the bus,” David shoots back. “I just don’t allow most people to see me before 10 am, you know this.”

Patrick smiles at him, trying not to laugh. “Oh, I know,” He says. He interlaces their fingers together, squeezing David’s hand tightly. 

They finally board the bus after waiting in the lobby for fifteen minutes and once the bus starts moving a man starts speaking over the sound system. 

“Welcome, I will be your tour guide for the duration of the bus ride,” The man says in his thick Jamaican accent. He’s tall, slim, has dreadlocks and looks to be in his sixties with the greying in his hair. 

David groans next to him, lifting his head back up from his shoulder. He knows he definitely won’t be able to sleep with his man speaking the entire bus ride. 

It’s actually quite interesting. He speaks about all the things that people grow in Jamaica, especially marijuana and how it differs from anywhere else in the world. 

As promised, they make a pit stop to a little vendor on the side of the road. Most people disembark from the bus to purchase some marijuana products as Patrick keeps referring to them as. The two of them get in the little line-up and see that there are different things that they could try.

“The tea is definitely something I’d like to try,” David says to Patrick softly.

“Yeah, I think we should definitely try that,” Patrick says in agreement. “There’s also some brownies?”

“Let’s get the tea, and maybe just some buds that we can roll into a joint,” David suggests. 

Patrick agrees so they make their purchase and get back on the bus. David puts the stuff in his bag that he took with him, including a water bottle, hand sanitizer, some tissues, and a couple of danishes he took from the buffet at breakfast.

They get to their destination and go through the tour, seeing where Bob Marley lived, wrote music, and is ‘buried’. They aren’t too convinced that it’s legit but who knows. People are smoking all around them throughout the tour. A few girls that are there even offer David and Patrick a few hits. They accept, of course, and come to find that these girls are a lot of fun. They even make plans to meet up later that day back at their resort. 

The tour ends and they get back on the bus, this time David doesn’t care about the guide speaking, he puts his head on Patrick’s shoulder and dozes off. 

 

Later that day, they head to the beach and set their things up under an umbrella before heading to the beach bar to get a drink. That’s when they see their new friends from Montreal.

“David! Patrick!” Cassie calls out to them, spotting them. David and Patrick see the three girls at the beach bar. 

“Hey, girls,” Patrick says as they walk over to them. 

There’s Cassie, a short, busty brunette with curly hair; Jane, a slim, slightly taller brunette; and Bianca, a fit, very short, dark haired beauty. 

“Take some shots with us!” Jane says when the men join them at the bar. 

Patrick chuckles and David says, “Okay,” with a shrug of his shoulders. Patrick looks at him with raised eyebrows. He says, “Why not?” 

Patrick laughs and nods. “Yeah, okay, why not,” He agrees.

The girls cheer with excitement. They must have already taken a few. “Four more, please!” Cassie informs the bartender.

All the shots are lined up in front of them, two each. “This is gonna be messy,” David says as he picks up the first one. 

Patrick laughs as he picks up his first shot. The girls grab theirs and Bianca says, “Cheers on your honeymoon!” They all shoot the drink and it burns all the way down but in a good way.

The girls pick up their next shot so the two men follow suit. “Cheers to new friends,” Patrick says and the girls “aww” before they all shoot the second shot. 

“Can you make us something sweet,” Jane says flirtatiously to the bartender.

The bartender asks, “Like what?”

“Something strong but sweet,” She says back with a bright smile. 

“Five?” He asks.

“Yes, thank you!” She says. 

The bartender starts making them drinks and Cassie asks, “How did you like the tour? Did you get anything when we made that stop?”

“It was fun, yeah,” David says nodding his head. “A lot more calm than the last excursion we did.”

“We did the Dunns River Falls but we took a catamaran to get there. It was a lot of fun,” Patrick adds. “David is afraid of heights, but it was worth it, right?”

“Mhm, definitely,” David says rubbing Patrick’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid of heights too,” Cassie says. “We’re doing that one tomorrow. I’m less nervous now that you said it was worth it.”

The drinks are made and everyone grabs one.

“Holy fuck,” David says after taking a sip. 

“This is amazing!” Bianca says before taking a huge sip. “I am going to be so drunk, I already know it.”

“To answer your other question,” David says. “We did buy some  _ marijuana products _ like my husband likes to say.”

The girls chuckle. Jane asks, “What did you get?”

“Tea and some weed that we could roll and smoke,” David answers. “Did you girls get anything?”

“Yeah so we got a brownie, and also some that we could smoke,” Bianca says. 

“I am  _ so _ down to smoke right now,” Cassie says exasperated. 

“I am too actually,” David says looking at Patrick. 

Patrick laughs putting his hand on David’s shoulder. He says, “Why don’t you girls join us at our chairs and we can smoke?”

“Down,” Bianca says simply. The girls head to their chairs where they left their things to grab what they need before they make their way over to David and Patrick’s chairs. 

The girls pull in another chair so everyone can sit comfortably on the three chairs. “I can roll if you want,” Bianca offers. She pulls out some papers, filter, and some of her weed. 

“Sure, thanks,” David says as he grabs some of the weed they got and hands it to her. 

They get to know each other as Bianca rolls them a joint. Mainly, David and Patrick speak. The girls really wanting to know their story; how they met, how they started dating, how long they’ve been together, who proposed and how the proposal happened. They puff and pass the joint around as they talk about their life together and the journey they’ve been on. 

After a bit of time a couple of guys come by to say hi to the girls. They met these guys the day before and they want to steal the girls away for some drinks. 

“We’ll be in the main centre after dinner having drinks if you want to join us,” Jane offers.

“Thanks, we’ll possibly see you later,” Patrick says with a smile. They say their goodbyes and it’s just the two of them again.

“They’re fun,” David says. He got pretty high and decided to lay back on the chair at some point and he trapped Patrick between his legs. 

Patrick chuckles. He may be quite high too actually. “Come here,” He says with a finger hooked telling him to come closer.

David sits up and is met face to face with Patrick. He wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick puts his hands on David’s waist as he leans forward and kisses him softly, lazily. 

They decide to head back to their room for a little private fun and a nap before dinner. 

/

The next day is spent at the resort, lounging around. Patrick does enter a few resort games that happen at the pool with prizes to be won. His team wins at flip cup and everyone wins a small bottle of Appleton Rum. 

That night they decide to try the tea they bought on the Bob Marley tour. At the lobby bar they order a couple of hot waters. They put their tea inside and decide to go sit outside. They sip at it and it doesn’t taste nearly as bad as they thought it might. 

They listen to the live band that’s playing outside and sit in comfortable silence, sipping on their special tea, fingers intertwined with each other. 

David starts giggling out of nowhere. Patrick can’t help but laugh too at the way David is laughing. He looks to Patrick and whispers, “Did it hit you too? I think it just hit me,” all while trying not to laugh again.

Patrick pauses for a moment making David laugh. Patrick laughs also as he nods. He says softly, “Yeah, I think it did. I feel good.”

“Me too,” David says. He puts an arm around Patrick’s shoulder and kisses him on the temple. 

Patrick turns his head to face David and leans forward to kiss him softly. Though, it doesn’t stay soft, they quickly get lost in each other and have to remember they are in public.

Patrick rests his head against David’s and he says breathlessly, “Room?”

“Oh God, yes please,” David agrees quickly. He stands and takes Patrick’s hand in his. They start to walk towards their room, bumping into each other along the way, and laughing silly. 

David pushes Patrick against the wall near the stairs that leads them up to their room. He presses himself against him and kisses him passionately on the lips. Patrick moans into the kiss, gripping onto David’s lower back, pulling him as closely as he could get. David pulls back and drags Patrick up the stairs. 

They make it to their room and David pushes Patrick onto the bed. He straddles his hips and kisses him hard, slipping his tongue in his mouth and tasting him. Patrick breaks their kiss to start unbuttoning Davids shirt. He wore a floral print long sleeved button up shirt. Patrick loves Davids style, it’s very unique and very much him. To see him in a button up shirt though, it was hard to keep his hands to himself. 

They quickly shed their clothes and David pushes Patrick so he’s laying down on his back. He kisses down his body, avoiding the little bit of sunburn marks he has on his chest and stomach. David sucks a hickey onto Patrick’s hip bone right above his penis. 

He licks at the slit at the head of his cock before swallowing him whole. Patrick moans out, “ _ Fuck, David _ ,” as his hips buck up into David’s mouth. 

David moans around Patrick’s cock, moving up and down, swirling his tongue around. Patrick runs his hand through David’s hair before gripping on. David releases Patrick from his mouth as he reaches for the lube on the bedside table. 

David licks up Patrick’s shaft, their eyes locking. He says, “Fuck my mouth,” before putting his lips over the head of Patrick’s cock. 

Patrick moans at the feeling, at his words, at him. “ _ David _ ,” He says breathlessly. He does as he’s told, fucking into David’s mouth, gripping onto his hair. 

Patrick feels a slick finger push past his rim and he moans even louder. David stretches him open with his fingers, moaning around his husbands perfect cock as he fucks into his mouth. 

Patrick slows down and David releases him from his mouth. Patrick says, “I need you inside me, now.”

David hovers over him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. They moan into the kiss as David strokes his own cock, making sure it’s slicked up enough to enter Patrick. He pushes into him and Patrick throws his head back moaning deeply. His neck is exposed to David so he kisses him there, licks him and sucks a small perfect hickey right below his earlobe. 

“You feel so fucking good,” David says breathing heavily into his neck.

Patrick is pulling David in even closer, gripping onto his ass. He says, “So good, David,” before David hits that sweet spot inside of him and he moans out, “ _ Mm, fuck, baby _ , harder, go harder.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Patrick,” David moans at his words. He starts fucking him harder, deeper, trying to hit that spot inside of him over and over. 

“David, I’m not going to last,” Patrick says breathlessly.

David watches him, his eyes are so dark and he’s covered in sweat. He looks so fucking sexy. “Touch yourself,” He tells him. 

Patrick grabs onto his leaking, hard, cock and starts stroking himself to the thrusts of David’s hips as he fucks him. He moans, “ _ David _ ,” as he shuts his eyes tight, his mouth slightly open, and he comes over his hand and onto his stomach. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so sexy,” David says watching him as he comes. He leans forward and kisses Patrick deeply before he comes inside of him, moaning into his mouth. 

Patrick kisses David softly, moving from his lips to his neck, riding him through his orgasm. David pulls out of him and lays down next to him. They turn their heads to look at each other and they start to laugh.

David turns onto his side, facing Patrick. Patrick does the same. “That was so good,” David says softly.

“It was,” Patrick agrees. He takes David’s hand and kisses it. “I’m going to just clean up,” He adds before jumping out of the bed. 

He returns soon after, laying back down next to his spouse. “What would you like to do now? It’s still kind of early,” Patrick asks him.

“This,” David says simply. He takes Patrick’s face into his hands and kisses him softly on the lips. 

“This I can do,” Patrick says between kisses. 

/

The next morning, David and Patrick make their way for their last excursion, the ‘Bobsleigh & Sky Explorer Tour at Mystic Mountain’. 

They spend the first part of the excursion checking out what the park has to offer. There is a bunch of things they can do before they do the sleigh ride down the track through the trees. 

“We could go on the Sky Explorer chairlift, or we could go down the ‘Mystic Waterslide’, or go in the infinity pool,” Patrick suggests, looking at what there is to do. He adds, “Or we could take a stroll on a nature trail or we could go to one of the gardens but that has birds and butterflies which I don’t think you’d be ok with.”

“That would be correct,” David says. “Well, I do not want to get wet or see bugs so the nature trail I guess.”

Patrick smiles at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He takes his hand and they head toward the path for the nature trail. It’s quite gorgeous, with all the flowers. 

“Thank you for trying so hard with all these excursions. I know it’s not really your thing to do these outdoor activities but it means a lot to me that you would do them for me,” Patrick says as they walk hand in hand.

David smiles at him sweetly. “I would do anything for you, Patrick,” David says as he squeezes Patrick’s hand. 

They finish their little nature walk and continue looking at everything else. They decide to head to the infinity pool just to check it out for the fun of it before they head for the sleigh ride through the trees.

Patrick is in the little sleigh in front of David, and it’s just the two of them. They could decide to go alone down the track, together, or with others. 

It starts and David is getting really nervous. “Patrick,” He says from his sleigh behind him.

“It’s okay, David, you’ll be okay. I’m right here,” He says turning his head to look at him. “I love you,” He says with a wink.

“Love you too,” David says back.

It picks up speed as it cruises along through the dense tropical rainforest. “Wow,” Patrick says. They have a handbrake to slow down for a closer look, so he uses it. 

“This is nice,” David says looking around. 

Patrick let’s their ride continue on a little faster, using the handbrake when they want to take a closer look at something or when David asks him to. 

They are helped out of their sleighs at the finish line and David hugs Patrick tightly. Patrick smiles, hugging him tight. He kisses him on the neck and says, “You okay?”

David pulls back but keeps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. He nods, “Yeah, I’m okay. It was scary but not as bad as I thought it would be. Plus, the rainforest was really nice to look at,” he says.

Patrick chuckles. He runs his hands up David’s back soothingly and says, “You’re the best, thanks for doing this with me.”

“You’re welcome,” David says back with a smirk. He kisses him softly on the lips before they head back to the main exit. They still have some time before their bus is going to leave so they decide to just walk around a bit. 

/

The rest of their honeymoon is spent lounging around their resort, hanging out with the friends they’ve made, watching the shows that were put on by the staff at the resort, drinking a lot of frozen pina coladas, indulging in some  _ marijuana products _ , and just spending some  _ quality _ time together as newlyweds. However, it’s time to head back home to Schitt’s Creek, and they are actually really looking forward to getting home and starting their new lives as a married couple. 

 

The first week back home is spent getting the store back on track, and writing and sending out thank you cards. 

“Patrick!” David calls out one morning from the living room. 

Patrick comes out of the bedroom to join his husband, wondering why he’s yelling his name. “Is everything okay?”

“More than okay,” David says looking up at him from the laptop. “Our wedding pictures are ready. The photographer emailed us the link last night. Come see!” He’s so excited, and so is Patrick so he joins David on the sofa so they can go through their pictures.

They don’t have time to go through them all right away since they do need to go open the store but Patrick promises him that they will finish looking at them all after work. 

“I just really want to get started on our wedding album,” David says as they enter the store, still talking about the wedding pictures.

“You will have plenty of time to create our wedding album, David,” Patrick says, “But right now we need to work.”

David groans. “Fine, you’re right,” David says. Patrick gives him a sweet smile before kissing him softly on the cheek. 

/

They close up shop for the day and David has been talking about what he wants the wedding album to look like for the last hour. 

“Can we order a pizza or something? I’d really like to get a start on the pictures right away,” David says as they gather their things to head out for the night.

“Uh David, we have dinner with your parents now,” Patrick reminds him. 

“Fuck,” David says annoyed. He stops them in their tracks to the car and adds, “That’s tonight?”

Patrick chuckles. “Yup, we’re supposed to pick them up at the motel and drive to Elmdale to that Mexican place they keep saying they want to try,” He tells him.

David groans. “My mother only wants to go there for the margaritas,” He says, annoyed his plans are now derailed. 

They get into the car and before Patrick starts the car he looks to David and says, “I’d love nothing more than to curl up with you on the couch and look at our wedding pictures as you choose which ones would be perfect for our wedding album that I  _ know _ will be perfect because you’re the one creating it.”

David smiles at him sweetly. “So then let’s do that,” He says with a small smirk.

Patrick chuckles softly. “But, your parents have barely seen us since we’ve been back and your mother has called me too many times in the last couple days to make sure we were still on for tonight,” He informs him.

David groans. “Of course she has,” He says. “Alright, alright, we’ll just have to curl up together later on.”

Patrick leans forward and kisses David on the lips sweetly. When he pulls back he says, “Not if you have any beans, no.”

“Well you know I’m going to have beans,” David says throwing his arms up, exasperated. 

Patrick laughs and starts the car on route to the motel. 

 

They knock at the door and Johnny answers it. “Moira they’re here! Come in, boys,” He says moving out of the way to let David and Patrick into the room. 

“Hello David, Patrick,” Moira says as she comes forward to kiss them both on the cheek. “I cannot wait to hear  _ everything _ about Jam- _ ai _ -ca.”

“Mm, well, maybe not  _ everything _ ,” David says with a small smirk. 

Patrick walks further into the room, standing near the fireplace, when he notices it. His heart sinks into his stomach. “Um, what’s this?” He asks picking the frame up. 

“That’s the picture we took all together at the reception,” Johnny says proudly.

David steps up next to Patrick to look at the picture. He suppresses a laugh and Patrick turns to look at him, glaring. “Um, and why do you already have this framed? I just got the link for our wedding photos last night and barely even looked at them,” David asks his parents.

“Well David, at the reception I asked the photographer to make sure to include us on the email so we can see all the photographs as well,” Moira informs him. 

“We looked at them all last night and I went and had this one printed and framed,” Johnny finishes. “Why? Is there something wrong with this photo? Your mother and I love it.”

“No, no, there’s nothing wrong with the photo,” David says with a small smile. 

“Great. Now, I am  _ absolutely _ famished,” Moira says slinging her scarf around her neck. “Shall we?”

“Mhm, yup,” David says as he nods his head. He takes the frame out of Patrick’s hand and puts it back on the fireplace as his parents head outside.

“ _ Trust me, it’s just one picture _ ,” Patrick says mockingly, thinking back to their wedding night when they took this picture and David tried to convince him that it was only just one picture.

“I didn’t think they would have it framed!” David says in defense. Patrick sighs as he turns to head outside. David stops him and wraps his arms around his neck. He says, “You heard my dad, they love the picture. I love the picture. You look  _ so sexy _ ,” before kissing him softly on the lips. 

Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist, kissing him back. They pull apart and he looks over at the picture sitting on David’s parents fireplace in the place they call home. “I guess it’s not so bad,” Patrick says looking back at David.

David smiles at him and before he could say anything Moira yells from outside, “DAvid! PAT _ rick _ !” 

“Oh my God,” David groans making Patrick laugh. 

David and Patrick walk hand in hand out of the motel to join David’s parents, his in-laws, at the car so they can go out for a nice dinner together, as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at bellafarella :)


End file.
